


Sweet (Or Reason #6 To Have Sex: Rebound)

by anxiousgeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Rebound Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is looking for something Sweet. She finds a heartbroken Pepper instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet (Or Reason #6 To Have Sex: Rebound)

Darcy was looking for ice cream. Or chocolate. Or Candy Corn left over from Halloween. Anything to satisfy her sweet tooth. Some weeks Darcy would happily eat fruit, veg or chips and dip, but sometimes, sometimes it hit her and she needed something sweet, really sweet. Luckily Thor and the Hulk both loved candy and there was usually some hidden around the communal areas of the tower. Right now though, she was struggling and all she found was Pepper Potts sitting on the sofa cradling an unopened bottle of vodka. Her eyes were red and she wasn't really looking at Darcy, just staring into space. 

Darcy sighed, grabbed two spoons and dug the emergency ice cream out of the third freezer and flopped onto the sofa next to the red head. She took the bottle of vodka from her and replaced it with a tub of ice cream, curling her long fingers around the spoon so she wouldn't drop it in her daze. 

“Pep?” she said. “Eat up. You don't wanna deal with this through alcohol. Trust me.”

Pepper looked at her then and nodded, taking a small scoop of ice cream and sucking on the spoon. She smiled at Darcy, a little wan, lips a little thin.

“Thank you,” she said gently.

“It's easy to say he's not worth it, or you won't feel like this for long, or whatever, but some of that stuff is true,” Darcy said, taking a large scoop of the ice cream for herself. “And I know it's like Stark, it's him, but, well, it won't last forever. It never does.”

“Even if I thought he was the one.”

“Did you really think that?”

“Have you always been this perceptive?” Pepper asked, making Darcy smile. Pepper was pretty awesome, she had always thought so, and she hated to see her like this, so sad and quiet. It was nice to see a little of her normal self was still beneath her broken heart.

“Need any more clichés?” Darcy said, “I have like a ton.”

“Lot of break-ups?” Pepper asked. 

“A lot of friends with really bad taste,” she said.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything.” 

She was blushing, which was kinda cute, and Darcy just shrugged. She didn't care what people thought about her mostly, and right now she only cared about the red rims around Pepper's eyes and getting more ice cream.

“It's okay,” she said, “wanna watch a movie? Something stupid?”

“I'm fine.”

Darcy shook her head.

“No you're not. I'm getting some candy and some soda and we're gonna watch crappy movies made in the eighties.”

Pepper laughed, full and for a moment happy. Darcy pleased with the reaction put her spoon down in search of more snacks. When she came back with two open beers and some chips, Pepper frowned.

“Why couldn't I just drink the vodka?”

“Vodka is for getting drunk,” Darcy said, sitting next to her again, and handing her a beer. Pepper had already started Netflix up and was scrolling through the films. “Beer is for...well beer is for getting drunk too, but one won't hurt. It'll take the edge off.”

“Okay....”

“Unless you'd prefer some wine? We probably have some.”

“No, no, beer is fine. Thank you.”

Eventually they settled on Airplane! which Pepper argued that it wasn't crappy, but Darcy pointed out it was made in 1980 and would cheer them both up.

“Why do you need cheering up?” Pepper asked. 

“Because you're sad. And I don't like it when my friends are sad.”

“Oh. That's sweet.”

Darcy shrugged and started the film. Sweet or not, she meant it and she really wanted to help Pepper feel better.

x 

Darcy wasn't sure if Pepper was feeling better or not, but she was laughing at the film, flushed from her two beers and no longer looked like her heart had been broken by a super hero. She hadn't really known what had gone down between the two of them, she wasn't close to either of them, her own superhero circle really did consist of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. Though she supposed no one really knew what had happened. Tony was known to exaggerate and Pepper was pretty private and she wasn't here to find out, she just...wanted to help. Wanted to see Pepper smile again for a few hours, get some reprieve from whatever she was feeling because break-ups were shitty. That Darcy did know.

Pepper was curled up beside her, long legs tucked under herself and she rested her head on Darcy's shoulder, settling in closer to her. She smelt amazing Darcy noted, her hair smelt like lavender and Darcy relaxed into her while they watched Police Academy and chuckled their way through it quietly.

Darcy didn't even think about when she turned her head and kissed Pepper on the head.

She didn't even think when Pepper looked up at her and kissed her back, lips soft and light on her cheek.

She definitely thought about kissing her back, for an entire moment before she did so. Red lips against her paler ones, and she turned her whole body towards Pepper and thought 'why the hell not?' because Pepper Potts was one of the most beautiful and smartest women she had ever met and Tony Stark was a fucking idiot. She considered saying it, but then her lips were far too busy and there was far too much skin to explore and she shifted a little and trailed down the red-head’s slender neck, listening to the little gasps that emanated from her swollen lips. This was a great idea, rebound sex, she decided. Screw the ice cream, a good orgasm or two that's what Pepper needed.

Hell that's what Darcy needed.

“What – what are we doing?”

“Making out?” Darcy said, kissing her again, harder this time; tasting beer and ice cream and Pepper Potts. She was hesitant to kiss back at first, but then Darcy felt her hands in her hair, threading through the messy curls and pulling her back in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Darcy moaned a little, the noise a pant more than anything against Pepper's mouth and she shifted until she was straddling Pepper brushing back her red hair and smiling at her. She kissed her again, hands sliding down her neck to her breasts, massaging them gently through the soft cotton of the other woman's t-shirt, feeling her nipples harden and her breath come out in quick pants.

“Darcy stop,” she moaned. 

She did, automatically pulling back but not getting up from off her lap. Pepper looked amazing, all flushed and bright, lips red and chest heaving. She really didn't want to stop, want to give this up and almost went to kiss her again when Pepper stopped her, one hand on Darcy's hip and one cupping her cheek.

“We should move.”

“Move?” Darcy asked, unsure if she sounded panicked or aroused. Or both. Either way she was no impressed by the high pitch of her voice. 

“To a bedroom,” Pepper said with a small smile, sweeping her thumb over her lips. Darcy kissed the pad of it and shifted off her. She stood and held her hand out, pulling Pepper to her feet. The woman was tall, she knew that, but she had never felt so imposing before. Or looked so damn beautiful. She didn't let it show though and grabbed the taller woman's hand and pulled her through the communal area to the elevator, tugging her inside when the doors opened. 

When they closed again they kissed again, Pepper leaning down and Darcy tipping her chin up. She was so tall, all slender angles and Darcy had really hit the jackpot this time. At her own apartment she dragged Pepper inside, and straight into the bedroom, not stopping for any reason. She could feel the hesitation starting to build in the redhead as soon as they had broken apart when the elevator reached her floor and while she would stop the moment Pepper asked, she was hoping she could convince her not to ask. This was a great idea, as far as Darcy was concerned. One of her best.

Clothes needed to go quickly. Darcy stripped Pepper's t-shirt and kissed a line between her breasts as she pulled at the drawstring of her pyjamas and tugged them down. She sucked a pert nipple into her mouth and slipped a hand into Pepper's pale blue panties, cupping her centre, holding her hand still. Pepper's hands slipped under Darcy's own t-shirt, stroking over the soft skin of her back, flicking the clasp of her bra open even as she was gasping and rotating her hips ever so slightly.

Darcy moved back, hand still inside Pepper's underwear, feeling the wetness starting to grow and gather, brushing a finger through it gently and bringing it up to her lips to taste. 

Pepper's eyes went dark, and she yanked Darcy's top up and over her head, the rough movements pulling Darcy towards her and her glasses were caught haphazardly in her hair. Once she was topless and her bra on the floor, she urged Pepper over to her bed and onto it, laying her out before her. She was a goddess, all long lines and taut muscles and fucking gorgeous. Why hadn't they done this before?

“Darcy?” Pepper asked, a little concerned and Darcy grinned at her, pulling her jeans off and panties off and moving quickly to lay next to Pepper, their bodies stretched out on the bed together.

“You are gorgeous,” she told her, watching Pepper blush at the compliment. She ran a hand down her side, watching the woman shiver slightly under the touch. She was so warm and soft, Darcy loved that about women, and she kissed her again, pulling her against her while they made out, Pepper still in her panties. She definitely had to do something about that, as the cotton rubbed softly against her own skin. Darcy started to kiss a path down her body, stopping to take a nipple in her mouth, palming the other breast, listening to Pepper's soft little moans as she mapped out her skin. 

“Darcy,” she hissed when she bit the soft skin above her underwear. “Please.”

“What do you want Pepper?” she asked, looking up at her with a grin, “Tell me.”

“I need you.”

“To do what?”

Pepper growled low and deep and Darcy laughed at her, nipping that spot again, then licking over it quickly. She shifted beneath her and moaned.

“Eat me out Darcy, please.”

She went bright red, and Darcy pulled her glasses out of her hair and put them back on so she could see everything she was about to do to the woman above her perfectly. She pulled the blue panties down and off her legs, spreading them far apart so she could settle between them to run her hands up her thighs, feeling the strong muscles hidden there. She bent down and kissed inside her thighs, looking up at Pepper's wet centre with some pride and a ton of arousal. She took a breath before pressing forward licking a long wet line up her slit. She was sweet and hot and both women moaned. How could Stark give this up.

Well, it was hers now. 

“God Pepper,” she muttered, pressing the flat of her tongue on her clit, revelling that reaction too as Pepper's hips jerked up violently. 

She wasted no time then in making Pepper come then, moving her tongue up, over and around her clit, dipping into her entrance, listening to the little moans and gasps to try and figure out what Pepper liked. Or what she liked most, right then she seemed to like everything Darcy did, one hand reaching out and tangling into Darcy's dark curls tugging on them whenever she hit a particularly good spot. She wanted to make Pepper scream, and pressed a finger inside her, pushing into her heat slowly, moving in and out while she lapped at her clit.

“Darcy, Darcy, please,” Pepper moaned.

She smiled into her centre and lapped at the wetness again, sucking her swollen clit into her mouth hard until Pepper was arching up into her mouth. She pressed another finger into her, curling them both up and the redhead was keening above her, breath coming in short pants, skin flushed and Darcy pressed her own aching centre into the bed.

It was nearly enough and she rubbed her fingers hard inside Pepper, scraped her teeth gently over her clit until she was screaming and shaking and good fucking God she was stunning. Darcy leant back on her heels, fingers still deep inside her body to watch her as she came.

“Wow,” Pepper said, in a breath, eyes closed. “Darcy you are amazing.”

Darcy smiled, leaving her fingers inside her as she moved to lie beside her. She kept her fingers still, letting her come down, and when Pepper opened her eyes she looked at Darcy questioningly.

“Er, you can, er, pull out?” she said, wiggling her hips a little, gasping a little as she did so.

“I'm not done with you yet,” Darcy said, with a grin crooking her fingers again. Pepper moaned, hitching her hips up.

“You're evil.”

“I'm perfect,” Darcy said with a grin. 

“You are,” Pepper agreed.

She leaned down and kissed her, long and languid as she started to move her fingers in and out of her hot body slowly. She moved down to lick around her nipple, sucking as much of her breast as she could into her mouth making Pepper cry out and Darcy started to move her fingers a little harder, teasing Pepper's breasts. The red-head held onto her tightly as she started to climb higher, pulling Darcy as close to her as possible. 

“Oh, oh, Darcy,” she moaned. “More.”

Darcy let go of her breast, moving to kiss Pepper on the lips again as she pushed another finger into Pepper and curled her hand up so she could press down on her clit with her thumb.

She squealed. Honest to god squealed and Darcy was fucking ecstatic. She was pretty sure she could get off just on that sound alone. Well that and pressing herself against Pepper's hip. She started to fuck Pepper with her three fingers, harder and faster, pressing down on her clit every so often to make her squeal. Eventually the squeals became cries and the cries became one long high pitched wail as she came again. Darcy didn't stop moving her fingers until Pepper grabbed her wrist and stilled her hand, but couldn't stop moving her own hot centre against her hip.

“Good?” Darcy she asked, in a hiss.

“Uh-huh,” Pepper mumbled, rolling over and pushing Darcy onto her back until she could slide a hard thigh up against her, urging the brunette to move against her. 

“Oh God, Pep,” she muttered. 

She kept moving, pressing herself harder against Pepper, kissing her hard. Pepper started to play with her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly until the pressure on her clit became too much and she was coming hard and everything was whiting out. 

They were both panting.

“You're amazing Darcy,” Pepper said, curling up into her. 

“We are going to have so much fun,” she told her, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head again. 

“This....this is just, I...” 

“I know, this is rebound sex, a rebound fling,” Darcy said smiling at her. “Still gonna be fun though. I promise.”

Pepper chuckled and kissed her.

“Thank you Darcy,” she said softly.

“Anything you need Pepper,” she said, a little more serious than she intended. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50 Reasons to have sex challenge at fuck yeah Darcy Lewis on tumblr. Hope my Darcy is okay, the first time I've written her before (but definitely not the last).


End file.
